


【德哈】Liar（三·车）

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 成年巫师读物 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 《Liar》一文中的车。





	【德哈】Liar（三·车）

他们的唇像两朵淡然的云，接触在风里。暮光从这一接触点开始发散，覆盖天际的云霞。星辰从他们的齿间坠落，钻石般落进黑夜的天鹅绒布。

晚风是药效最优良的迷情剂。他们深情注视彼此，一方用眼神询问另一方，似乎是在请求许可。浓艳的火烧云仿佛要包裹住他们，引领他们堕入黑夜的情网。

他们的唇微微分开一寸，夜光在嘴唇上留恋，共同分享暂停于嘴唇的欲望。

银灰色中是蓝色而浅，冰川在其中消融，爱情的大陆在滔天的巨浪中翻涌。翠绿色中是金光跃动，星辰在其中诞生，那是爱情海上方的天空。

良久，哈利轻声笑。仿佛把冰块掷入冰蓝色鸡尾酒，碧色薄荷叶在透明湖上漂动。

身边的河流温柔地淌过，余晖渐渐在波纹上消失踪影，飞鸟随逝去的光辉而去。不远处的树林默然伫立，浓重的墨绿掩盖它们的叹息和呢喃。柔软的草地在他们身下就像天然的床铺，繁茂的花木折射出缱绻的柔光，它们悄然滑进年轻人的衣领。

德拉科将哈利压在身下，他欲罢不能地去吻那梦寐已久的眼睛、睫毛、脸颊、嘴唇，而动作又无比温柔。男生安分地躺在那里任他亲吻，甚至还笑出声来。夜色是最甜美的醇酒——德拉科如是想道——他们会在这里宿醉，只为心跳带来的鬼使神差的冲动负起一夜的责任。

他已经数不清自己幻想过多少次这样的场景，他——德拉科马尔福和哈利波特在霍格沃兹茵绿的草地上，在清澈的河流湖泊边上，在盛夏澄澈温暖的如丝的空气里——做爱。

尽管光线幽暗，他还是看清对方眼底那片华贵而深沉的墨绿，那是他最爱的颜色，而现在那其中倒映着银河——万千星辰将有目共睹他们的心有灵犀。

哈利的领带和衣领被两人扯得乱七八糟，惨遭毒手的衣料下露出了黑发男生白皙的肌肤。锁骨的形状优美如飞鸟的翅羽，其下方则是一片幽暗的美景。

夏日灼热的空气让德拉科口干舌燥，但让他饥渴的根本原因在他身下。德拉科厮磨对方的唇，尝到了独属夏日的味道。那是刚开始融化的冰激凌，是海洋与天穹的交界线，是微光中翻涌的热情。

宽大的巫师袍被轻轻松松褪下平铺在草地上，而哈利的衬衫和长裤就没这么好运，它们都被两个人扯得凌乱不堪，有几颗扣子甚至掉了下来。他们像野兽粗重地喘气，就差用牙齿和舌头啃咬对方。

德拉科看着对方朦胧的笑脸，伸出手钳制住哈利的下巴让两人的双眼牢牢系在一起。“波特，你知道我是谁吗。”

“傻啦，马尔福？”

“你不抗拒这个？”德拉科简直要被对方的笑容给激发得欲火上涌，他压制住自己声线的颤抖，牢牢攥紧对方的手腕。

哈利眨着眼睛露出沉思的表情，“我不介意。”他最后说，“我完全没有讨厌你的意思，马尔福。”他有点不好意思地把头别开，“我想起来了，我在迷情剂的蒸汽中闻到的都是你的气味。虽然这种魔药一向不准，但我想我需要用各种方式去确认我到底对你——”虽然现在使用的方法有些过激。

他的话被金发男生给打断了，对方轻轻呜咽了一声就把头埋在哈利的颈窝里，“现在我有这句话就足够了，波特。”他的声音闷闷的，有种漂泊之人找到家的错觉。

他们的唇再一次接触。不同于前面那个生涩又纯情的吻，德拉科加大了力度。哈利能感受到对方的急不可耐，他躺在地上无法施加很大地力气，而德拉科疯狂地掠夺他口中的氧气，让他无法顺畅地呼吸。

年轻人的身体因为升腾起来的情欲而呈淡淡的粉红，德拉科炽热的视线从哈利精致的锁骨一路向下，直到那消失在裤腰中的肌肉线条。哈利作为一个二十来岁的男生，还是太过纤瘦，但明显的骨骼配合着形状优美的肌肉，就像工艺品上龙飞凤舞的雕花纹路。

夏日的气温形成天然的保暖箱，哈利没有感到任何凉意。他笑呵呵地看着德拉科还算整齐的衣着，坏心眼地去扯坏它们。德拉科也不恼，只是笑着咬了哈利的嘴唇一口，他迷迷糊糊嘟哝着道：“回去再跟你算这套衣服的价格。”

说完德拉科的头就往下走。哈利感觉到自己的裤子也被褪了下去，知道要发生什么的他还是不由自主地瑟缩了几下。德拉科注视着黑色丛林里半醒的欲望，虔诚地用手和嘴唇去服侍它。

下体被口腔包裹的冲击力还是太过可怕，哈利立刻绷紧了身体。他呜咽着去抓紧德拉科的头发，另一只手捂住自己的双眼。德拉科富有技巧地去刺激那欲望，哈利的性器很快就完全挺立起来，而这正是德拉科想要看到的，这就像是一种对他努力的褒奖。

灵活的舌头划过整个柱身，连囊袋也关注到。最后刺激击中在铃口的位置，哈利很快就被这种撩拨弄得受不了，他颤抖地去推德拉科的肩膀，“等等……我……”

清楚地明白接下来要发生什么，德拉科便加大了口中的速度和力度。最后他对着那愈发膨胀的性器做了几次深喉，又不轻不重地吸了一下铃口，哈利就低声尖叫着在他的口中释放了。

哈利回过神来后整张脸都燃烧起来，他看着德拉科的嘴不知道说些什么，在看到对方把白浊悉数吞下后更是支支吾吾了。德拉科露出一个坏笑，拉过哈利的肩膀跟他交换一个深吻，哈利尝到了浓郁的腥膻味。

“味道不怎么样。”哈利面无表情如实回答。

德拉科挑起眉毛，“可是对我来说，这可是波特的美味。”

哈利红着脸用力锤了一下德拉科，“满嘴骚话，要做就快点。”

德拉科把哈利重新压了回去，让男生趴在袍子上面。看不到脸的情况下哈利感到一丝丝的恐慌和期待，很快他的后庭就被微凉的异物入侵。哈利低低叫了一声，“马尔福你的手……”

“疼吗？”对方耐心的声音从后面传过来。

哈利脸颊上的尴尬和绯红连夜色都掩盖不了，他不再说话，闭着眼睛去忽视身后的酸涩感。德拉科的手指在他的身体里缓慢有节奏地开拓着，手指不断地去抚平褶皱，刺激肠液的分泌。

然后是第二根手指。哈利承认这十分磨人，他的前端竟然没有经过抚慰就再次挺立起来。德拉科的手都因为温热的肠道而变得暖和起来，他咬着牙忍耐着想将身下人贯穿的欲望，依旧慢慢地去开阔那红润的后穴。这是他和波特的第一次，他有义务让两人都感受到性爱的绝佳快感。

第三根手指进来的时候，那难受的异物感根本无法被忽视。哈利皱着眉一声不吭，他不用回头都知道现在不知是他一个人在隐忍。就在他分神的时候，一阵突如其来的快感把他的思绪猛地拉了回来，他连忙捂住嘴，还是漏出一句呻吟。

德拉科的动作也僵了一下，然后他试探地去触碰记忆中的那点，成功看见哈利的身体又抖了抖。哈利有些恼怒地回过头，却被前列腺被按压的连续快感给刺激得软下了腰肢。

德拉科刺激着那点，感受到肠道立刻分泌出了更多的液体，手指的出入也更加顺利。哈利被这折磨人的挑逗给弄得晕头转向，“早知道我们就用个润滑咒。”他咬牙切齿地道。

“那就没有情趣了。”德拉科笑着把手指撤了出去，拉开裤带将自己涨到发疼的欲望释放出来。

哈利的心底有着莫名的畏惧，他的后穴无法抑制地开合着。德拉科扶住哈利的腰，对准那通向神秘园的入口，慢慢把欲望挺近。

可怕的肿胀感让哈利抓紧身下的衣服，他感受到身后火热而坚硬的欲望。德拉科紧盯着哈利美丽的蝴蝶骨，试图分散自己的注意力。波特的后穴紧致到夹得他发疼，但火热的包裹感也让他险些疯掉。

钥匙终于和锁眼完美契合，两人重重地喘息着。哈利因疼痛前端都疲软下来，德拉科沉默地伸出手去抚慰那个部分。哈利往后靠直到他的脊背接触到对方坚实的胸膛，像个不谙世事的孩子青涩地呼吸。

亚当找到夏娃是发生性爱的必然，马尔福在遇到波特前绝不会享受到如此诱惑人的交合之欢。德拉科银灰色的双瞳愈发幽暗，欲望的风暴潮在他的眼底蓄势待发。

德拉科的大力挺腰和哈利的一声尖叫拉开了这场激烈性事的序幕。哈利被突如其来的贯穿给刺激得倒下去，他的腰部又被大力托起，让他被迫地跪趴在草地上接受身后热情的撞击。

“嗯啊……”哈利的声音很快就带上了哭腔，他从未领会过男人与男人之间如此这般的情欲。

哈利断断续续的呻吟刺激得德拉科的神经突突直跳，他绷紧嘴角，手臂大力拉高哈利的臀部，让哈利的下半身接受他激烈的冲刺。哈利的身体被撞得一动一动，像被风浪抓住的小舟。

“德，德拉科……”

德拉科被这句呼唤刺激得差点缴械投降，他放慢速度埋下头吻着哈利光滑的脊背，“什么事，哈利？”

哈利的睫毛羞赧地扇动，“我想看着你。”

德拉科就着交合的姿势将哈利转过来，黑发男生咕哝着扒开双腿给他享用。德拉科看着两人交错的部位，重新大力动作起来。哈利还没反应过来，他的双腿就被架到了对方的肩膀上。

轻轻吻着那白皙的足背和纤细的脚踝，德拉科仿佛在对待一双上城的玉珏。哈利的身体几乎被折叠起来，更进一步的深入和敏感点被冲击的快感让他几乎疯掉。

德拉科埋头舔舐啃咬哈利胸前的果实，它们红润坚挺。他们用力的接吻，一切说不出口的话语都在这一刻达到交换和共享。

白色的液体泼洒在年轻的肉体之间，夏日的空气中弥漫着伊甸园中的果香和爱情的气息。那一刻他沸腾了多年的血液终于平息，深切注视的眼中银河破空而去，天龙座闪亮着如同在欢迎迷途者的回归。

夜之女神提起她华贵的裙裾，朝被维纳斯选中的人撒去，将完美契合的胴体悄然掩盖。

 

-FIN-


End file.
